Freya (Valkyrie Profile)
'Freya '''is an anti-villain and key character from the ''Valkyrie Profile franchise who leads the Aesir and is the Mentor of the Goddesses of Fate, otherwise known as the Valkyries. Freya is a member of the Divine Family of Aesir and ranks in 2nd, placed below Odin. She is one of the most prominent characters in Valkyrie Profile and has appeared in every game to date. Fictional History Valkyrie Profile In Valkyrie Profile, Freya is the mentor and advisor of Lenneth Valkyrie. Lenneth reports to her on occasion. In Ending C, Freya attacks Lenneth and proceeds to place her into Divine sleep with no mercy. Valkyrie Profile 2 In Valkyrie Profile 2, Freya is the right hand of Odin, the supreme god of Asgard. Chapter 4: Wrath of the Gods Freya makes her first appearance during Chapter 4, attending to Odin where she dismisses Hrist's doubts of removing the Dragon Orb from Midgard. Freya has no tone in her voice, reinforcing that she is incredibly loyal to Odin and doesn't doubt his plan. Freya then orders Hrist to destroy Dipan. At the end of Chapter 4, Hrist and Silmeria (using Alicia's body) face each other in a duel, equally matched until Silmeria stabs Hrist in the hip which causes Hrist to stop and catch breath while blocking her wound with her hand. At the same time, Walther and Gyne cast the Sovereign's Rite on the two Valkyries. The party knocked away, is oblivious as to what's happening except for Dylan, who reveals himself as Brahms. Brahms then kills Walter and Gyne by blasting them out the window, but then attempts to counter the Sovereign's Rite by destroying the field and saving Silmeria. Freya observes the entire situation from Asgard until she teleports to the scene. Freya attempts to assassinate Brahms by freezing him, however Silmeria tries to save him. Alas, Silmeria fails and is frozen herself, as well as Brahms. Freya looks around, unaware of where Silmeria went but notices the distortion above the Sovereign's Rite. Confused, Freya teleports Brahms' crystal and Hrist's soul away and takes one last look at the distortion, only to teleport herself seconds later. These events were a paradox. Lezard Valeth was not meant to be present at the duel, and thus altered history's course. Silmeria was meant to be crystallised by Freya and stolen by Brahms, thereby creating the events that preceded Valkyrie Profile. Back at Asgard, Odin congratulates her efforts to rescue Brahms and Hrist, as well as her ability to diffuse the whole situation. Freya laments at the situation and no longer possesses the emotionless tone she had before, acting worried. She then states that the party would've succeeded were it not for her intervention. Odin diffuses her statement and optimistically states that she still did well, and that it saved Asgard from trouble. Freya then brings up the distortion she observed to Odin, which he then again diffuses and accuses her of being deceived, adding on that she doesn't sound like herself. Freya doesn't reply, but Odin then states he would like to see Midgard fade with time. Realising that Odin's plan has gone too far, Freya then looks down and begins to question both her loyalty to Odin, and his motives. Chapter 5: The Invisible Hand After Odin's defeat atop Yggdrasil and the revelation of Lezard's true nature, Freya quickly teleports there in a frantic state telling Odin that Lezard's presence was the distortion she felt at Dipan. Freya is blasted into a crystal however, and Odin is truly defeated. Lezard then becomes the new master of Gungnir and teleports away. Moments after, Freya teleports away as well. After the event, Freya orders Hrist to hunt down Lezard and bring back Silmeria. Sometime during Chapter 5, Alicia and the party reach the Water Mirror in Valhalla, but are interrupted by Hrist Valkyrie, moments before they're able to escape. The party attempts to retaliate until Hrist explicitly states that she isn't looking for a fight, but instead is looking for help. The party rebukes her words and threatens to attack her, until Hrist states she's asking for help to save Silmeria. Alicia then states conditions in order to team up; release Brahms from his prison, and return the Dragon Orb. Once Hrist agrees, Freya, who overheard the entire conversation, reveals herself at the entrance and furiously attacks the party. Alicia and the party attempt to defeat Freya in a battle simulation, but she is proved to be too strong. Moments after, Freya punches Alicia but flies away the moment Arngrim swings his sword at her. She then dodges an arrow planted by Rufus and takes this chance to knock Alicia unconscious on the ground next to Hrist. Hrist, now at crossroads between siding with Freya or siding with Alicia, stays quiet until Freya prepares an Ether Strike to kill the party. To Freya's dismay, Hrist attacks Freya with a purple beam and saves the others. Freya lands head first, but gets up in a matter of seconds, attempting to launch her final assault but then stops after she sees Hrist holding the Dragon Orb. Freya stops her attack and then questions Hrist, asking she has lost her sanity. Hrist realises her intent; to kill the party, and replies with anger, stating that she won't stand by while a goddess tries to kill her Einherjar and proceeds to use the Dragon Orb, which allows the party to escape. Freya, unharmed by the blast, then laments at the situation, and entrusts her fate to Lenneth Valkyrie, the only Valkyrie she truly trusts. Chapter 6: The Twisted World Tree During the events of Chapter 6, Freya resides in Valhalla. It is revealed that Freya's prediction was correct and Lenneth was residing in Lezard's pocket dimension. Hrist detects her early, but later diffuses the idea as no other Valkyrie other than one can exist present. When the party reaches Lenneth, Hrist states that she knew it was her all along but immediately asks if Freya summoned her, to which she replies no. During Lenneth's appearance, she explains how Lezard is from her time, the future, and the difference between the timelines. In the original timeline, Freya freezes Silmeria as a result of her shielding Brahms, and then Brahms escapes with Silmeria's crystal. In the current timeline, both Brahms and Silmeria were freezed. Freya escaped with Brahms and Lezard escaped with Silmeria. Sometime during Chapter 6, Freya is encountered Seraphic Gate. If Freya is defeated, Freya joins the party in the final battle against Lezard after he obtains his Godlike-power. She is not present in the cutscenes. Personality Freya is a cold, yet calm figure. She is a well spoken and powerful goddess, holding within her the power that governs the birth of all beings. She has supreme authority and power, second only to that of Odin. However, it is heavily implied that Freya is stronger than Odin, who was originally a weak god, unlike Freya, who was always powerful. Freya is only 26 Years old in human years, but she shows a high level of maturity within her home franchise. Her attitude towards others depends on the level they stand. If they are non Aesir, they are unworthy of Freya's attention, especially if they are humans; she views humans as expendable. Initially, Freya saw Lenneth as a prized pupil and great warrior until she started regaining her human memories, and also started becoming sympathetic to humans, to which Freya saw her as expendable and not so worthy anymore. Regardless, if someone communicating with her is Aesir, then she treats them better than the latter. Gallery GIF 83910.gif|Freya using Thunder Sword IMG_88198.jpg|Freya in Seraphic Gate during Chapter 6 IMG_92081.jpg|Freya in Seraphic Gate Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deities Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Immortals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Humanoid